


Nick Layton, glad to meet you.

by NotAfraid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Damn, Humour, Humour or something like that, Mischief gone half right, Trickster - Freeform, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAfraid/pseuds/NotAfraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides that it´s a good idea to meet the newst member of the Avengers, Pietro Maximoff, without annoying prejudices. <br/>He wouldn´t be the god of tricks if he couldn´t think of something.<br/>Lab coat+Banners glasses+Shy attitude= Nick Layton, certified Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Layton, glad to meet you.

„Mister Maximoff?“ A bright smile, nice green eyes behind thick glasses.  
Pietro doesn´t hesitate to shake the stretched out thin hand smiling a bit confused.  
“That´s me…and you are…?”  
“Nick Layton. So glad to meet you. I´m here for a check-up. I´m the local Boctor.”  
The other shakes Pietro’s hand enthusiastically.   
“Doctor?”  
“Yes! That. Would you please sit down?”  
Pietro looks puzzled at Nick. No one has told him about that, but since he´s new to the Tower he´s not sure how things work and he sits down without questioning further. 

Loki sits down in front of him, acting shy, shoving up Banners glasses.   
“First I´d like to know how you are in general?”  
“Pretty fine actually. A bit of trouble with sleeping lately but apart from that…”  
“I see, I see…” He acts as if he writes something down on the notepad. “Are there certain thoughts running through your head?”  
Running. He´s such a genius, he scribbles further, drawing himself on the throne of Asgard. One day… 

“Somehow, it´s just all a bit new here and the shooting thing…”  
“Oh…you´ve been shot, I remember.”  
The Doctors in America surely are odd, Pietro thinks to himself.  
“Did the wounds heal well though?”  
“As far as I can tell, yeah. Like they´re not hurting anymore.”  
“Mind if I take a look?”  
“No, no.” Pietro pulls up his shirt. The deep wounds turned into deep purple circle-formed scars.

Loki raises a brow, while getting up and fixing his lab coat. Not bad, not bad…he has to admit.   
He takes a real note on the pad: “Hot af”  
“Does this hurt?” He pokes a little against one of the scars and Pietro shakes his head.  
“Not really, just feels a bit weird. Is it okay?”  
“Oh, more than okay…” Loki clears his throat when Pietro stares at him with furrowed brows. “I mean, your quick metabolism allowed the wounds to heal fast. Very good.”

“Aha…can I put my shirt back on now?”   
“One moment…” He looks at it again. For a mortal…  
Loki is just about to sit back down again, when he hears steps in heavy boots.  
Shitshitshitshitshitshit…  
“I´ve got to go now! Was a true pleasure meeting you Mister Maximoff!”  
He gets up hastily, stretching out his arm for a handshake again but then decides to quickly walk away, directly into a star spangled wall.

“Loki?!” Steve says.  
“Loki?” Pietro says.   
“Is that a horse?” Loki says.   
“What?” Steve says.   
Off Loki runs.  
“WHERE ARE MY GLASSES?!” Bruce screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this chat.   
> Unkown Pietro, thanks for putting up with my bullshit.  
> http://www.shamchat.com/d8ae889a/


End file.
